


Red and Blue

by unforgettableromance



Series: Lost In You [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura has a whip for a reason, Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, College Student Keith (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), Dom Lance (Voltron), M/M, Sub Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unforgettableromance/pseuds/unforgettableromance
Summary: Lance is a Pro Dom for hire and it's finals week. After hooking up with rich, bratty Keith, his rival from prep school, he finds he can't get enough of the hot head but Lance has to pass his finals and he thinks it would be better if he left Keith behind.Keith has other ideas. After getting a taste of Lance, he's not letting go and he's going to make sure Lance stays his dom. With a bet on who will get the highest grade on finals, they're both hooked but there can only be one winner -- or will they both win?





	1. Chapter 1

Lance let out a deep sigh. He hadn’t time to remove his pants and get comfortable before Keith had climbed on top of him, still flying from the endorphins. At least he hadn’t taken his phone out of his pocket so when Keith fell asleep, he had something to do. 

He pulled up his textbook, wishing he had his reading glasses. Actually, this was really nice. Many of his subs didn’t want aftercare and he couldn’t remember the last time any subs that had wanted anything like this after their scene.

Keith licked his lips in his sleep and smiled. Damn, he was simply gorgeous. Lance wondered again for like the tenth time that night if it was possible that he really didn’t have a dom. He was too good-looking to not have been snapped up. He brushed aside that thought for now and went back to reading textbook, trying to concentrate on the material.

Suddenly Keith jerked awake, picking up his head. Lance smiled and put down his phone. “Sorry,” Keith mumbled. Those blue eyes were still hazy from the endorphins racing through his body. 

Lance looked down at Keith’s back, which was still an angry red. That had to hurt like a bitch. “Don’t move,” he ordered and grabbed the bottle of salve. Once he had covered the marks again, he set the bottle back on the nightstand and turned his attention to those gorgeous blue eyes again. “You fell asleep.”

Keith nodded as the haze in his eyes cleared a bit. He looked so sad and vulnerable in that moment that Lance wanted to brush away all that fear and loneliness. He was moments away from leaning in and kissing him, wanting to banish all those demons. 

Then the wall came up again. Lance couldn’t help the disappointment that filled him but he shoved his own feelings aside for the moment. Keith needed him to keep his shit together. “Hey, did you want to get a shower?”

Keith blinked. He smiled and his whole face changed, though the happiness didn’t reach his eyes. “Yeah, that sounds like an awesome idea.”

Lance swallowed hard.  _ Who hurt you, baby?  _ “Then let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lance held out his hand and led him into the connecting bathroom. Keith moved slowly and his back had to be on fire. He looked around the bathroom with wonder. This was one hell of a decked out custom bathroom, with detailed tile all over the shower stall. 

He turned on the shower and then waited for it to get to just the right temperature. “Look, I’m going to step out for a minute. Do your stuff you need to and I’ll be back. That cool?”

Keith nodded and Lance turned to go but Keith’s voice stopped him. “Sir?” Lance turned back. “Thank you.”

His genuine gratitude for something any competent dom would do for their sub baffled Lance but he just nodded and left the bathroom. Once he closed the door behind him, he walked out to the main hall, leaving his shoe in the auto-locking door to prop it open while he picked up his bag. 

Once he was back inside the dungeon, he took off his trousers and underwear and folded them neatly inside his bag. He grabbed another bottle of juice, since Keith had gone through the first one after the scene and another water for himself. 

On the way back to the bathroom, where the door was now open, he drank down the water in a few gulps and then threw the bottle away. He walked back in to find Keith standing in the stream of warm water. 

“Does that feel good?”

Keith nodded, his face getting some of the spray from the shower head as he did so. “We got kinda messy, didn’t we?” He spoke slowly, his words slurring slightly.

Lance nodded; he liked Keith messy like this, especially with his hair ruffled. “Let me clean you up,” he said, grabbing the bottle of body wash.

Keith looked back at him, his long eyelashes fluttering. “Okay,” he said.

Lance gently brushed his soapy hands down Keith’s back, trying to let the soap be the only thing that touched the red skin. He wasn’t sure how much pain Keith could take and Keith was too deep in subspace that he couldn’t trust his answer, not right now at least. 

He trailed his hands lower until he touched Keith’s gorgeous ass. He hadn’t paid enough attention to that last night, preferring to use the flogger across his upper back. He couldn’t help himself, he rubbed the firm skin, Keith’s moan driving him to continue. 

Keith pushed back, rubbing into his caress like a kitten. God, he was fucking perfect, especially with those two dimples right above his pert ass cheeks. Lance washed away the soap and then kneeled. He dipped his head and kissed the indents and then ran his tongue across it, tasting the saltiness. 

The groan that came out of Keith drove him wild. He grabbed another squirt of the body wash and soaped up his fingers. Keith looked back at him and Lance was impressed because twisting like must have caused fiery pain to shoot through him.

Lance massaged Keith’s gorgeous globes, trailing one finger between them. A low, long moan came from Keith and Lance swallowed his own groan in response. Keith pushed against his fingers, grunting. 

“Please,” Keith whispered.

That begging did him in and Lance trailed his thumb between his cheeks, the answering moan was like music to Lance’s ears. Keith reached down to his own cock and started stroking it as Lance pressed his thumb against the tight ring. 

Keith let out a hiss as Lance pushed in slowly. Feeling Keith clenching around his finger pushed Lance to full hardness and it throbbed in response. He wanted nothing more than to bury him inside that tightness and claim Keith in every way possible. 

They were both so tightly strung that all it took was a few strokes for Keith to finish. With a cry, he sprayed the wall with his seed. Lance followed him quickly, stroking himself to a quick orgasm, clenching his teeth to keep his cry quiet. 

He finished washing Keith up and washed his own body off quickly, staying silent. He didn’t want to break the synergy between them by saying something wrong. Instead of speaking, he turned off the water and grabbed one of the fluffy towels stacked outside of the stall. 

Ever so gently, he patted the water off Keith’s back and then briskly rubbed down the rest of him. Once he was dry, Lance dried himself off quickly, then he led Keith back to the bed.

The few times Lance had stayed the night to care for a sub, he had remained fully clothed and he considered for a moment to run and get his overnight bag to grab the pair of sleep shorts in there. But then Keith climbed on to the bed and laid down with a groan. 

Lance joined him, laying down next to him and then Keith opened his eyes. “You’ll stay the night?” Keith asked.

Lance trailed his hand down Keith’s arm, causing a shiver to run through him. “Yeah, I’ll be here until the morning.”


	3. Chapter 3

Keith always woke up laying on stomach, no matter what position he fell asleep in. This time he was on top of the covers, naked in the cool morning air. 

It wasn’t the first time he had woken up like that but it was the first time he had woken up alone, naked on top of the bedcovers on the bed inside the dungeon. 

He lifted his head and looked around. The room looked immaculate like it always did, except for an unopened bottle of juice and a note. Keith reached for them and gasped at the burning pain. It hurt but the sting dissipated quickly, leaving behind only a small reminder of last night. 

He grabbed the juice bottle and the note. After taking a swig, he opened the folded paper. The smell of his cologne lingered on the paper and Keith smelled it for a second before reading it.

 

_ Hey starshine,  _

_ I wanted to wake you but you looked so peaceful, I couldn’t bring myself to disturb you.  _

_ If you want to get together with me again, you can hit me up on Spankr or call me.  _

 

_ Sir L _

 

Keith read the note over and over. God, what he wouldn’t do for another night with him. Actually, he could afford a lot more nights with Sir. He traced the digits, smiling. 

He heard noise in the kitchen and groaned. His butler must have just come in for the day and here he was, laying naked in his dungeon and no clothes to cover himself to make his way to his bedroom to get dressed. 

He maneuvered awkwardly off the bed, taking it slow. He walked toward the bathroom to grab a towel so he wasn’t completely naked. It wasn’t like his butler hadn’t seen him in the buff before but it had been a year since Keith had paraded around in the nude like that. 

He stopped in his tracks. Usually, the memories would come flooding back but the sight of his black silk dressing robe draped over one of the chairs drew his attention. He had dropped it in the hallway when Lance had ordered him to disrobe. 

Oh, that was nice. To be taken care of again like this made Keith’s heart hurt. He didn’t dare examine those feelings, not after a scene like last night. The emotions were still too raw, in even worse shape than his back. 

He put his robe on and headed for the kitchen. He needed a cup of coffee before he did anything. As he got closer, he heard the sound of cutlery, like someone was eating. He rounded the corner and saw Lance sat his kitchen island, eating what appeared to be breakfast. “What are you doing here?” Keith blurted out.

Lance displayed his silverware and smiled. “Apparently your butler thinks that breakfast is the most important meal of the day.”

Keith chuckled and made his way to the coffee machine. “It is.” He started making a cup for himself. 

Lance pointed at his cup. “I’ll take another one of those...ya know, if you’re making some.”

“Can do. And sorry for sounding so surprised you were still here, but your note made it sound like you wouldn’t be around when I got up.”

“I thought I wasn’t going to be here, honestly but your butler takes food seriously.”

Keith sighed as he passed Lance his cup of coffee. “It’s been a while since I’ve had anyone stay the night.”

Lance grinned as he poured cream in his coffee. “Really?”

Keith stared into his mug of coffee. He adored Lance’s pleased and confident smile and those full kissable lips. He looked different this morning, more like the college student he saw around campus in his hoodie and jeans. 

The expensive suit was gone, probably packed in the bag that sat on the counter. He liked this side especially. He was dressed like an average guy their age, but beneath that affable exterior lurked a lion.  _ But not The Black Lion.  _ Keith swatted that thought down.

He could keep a handle on his emotions but this morning scene was a little too domestic. He could get used to this a little too easily. “Yeah.” 

He didn’t elaborate and Lance didn’t pry and he was thankful for that. He was still on the edge of sub space and Lance could have dragged the whole story from him in a heartbeat. 

He wanted to protect the memory of his first dom. Maybe if he didn’t say it aloud, it wouldn’t be true. He wouldn’t be gone.

Actually, his first dom would want him to be moving on, not pining away over him. Keith might have been able to move on sooner, if not for his last botched attempt at a scene.

Today, he would put that all behind him. Starting now with Lance.

  
  


Lance placed his fork and knife on the plate, watching Keith carefully. Emotions warred across his handsome face as he sipped his coffee. Finally, Lance asked, “Are you okay?”

Keith met his gaze and smiled. It wasn’t fake, it just seemed not quite right and Lance couldn’t put his finger on what exactly was wrong. “I’m fine,” Keith said.  

He lifted his eyebrow but he let it go. As long as he kept his thumb on the pulse of the situation, he could let Keith work this out in his own time. Sometimes it was better that way, letting him fall but being there to catch him when he needed it.

Keith set his coffee down. “So…tonight?”

Lance carried his plate to the sink and washed it off. “What about it?”

“How does seven o’clock sound?”

Lance zipped his bag shut. “That sounds like I’ll be working on my history paper then. What about you?”

Keith stared at him. “What are you talking about?”

Lance shook his head. “I have finals. You have finals. We’re both college students. Back to the real world.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we can’t play.”

“Yes, it does,” Lance said shortly. “I can’t have you distracting me.”

Keith smirked. “I’m that distracting that you can’t balance little old me with your schoolwork?”

_ Shit. _ Lance grit his teeth. “Look, you’re just going to have to wait a week until finals are over.”

Keith gaped at him. “What do you mean I have to wait until finals are over?”

Lance closed the space between them. “You heard me. One week.”

“I won’t be able to concentrate thinking about you wailing on me. I’ll fail all my tests.”

Lance narrowed his eyes. “You better not fail. If you do...if you fail one of your classes, that’s it. I’ll block you on Spankr. I’ll block your phone number. I’ll ignore you on campus. You’ll never get a piece of me again.”

Keith gaped at him. “You wouldn’t.”

Lance smirked. He backed away and slung his overnight bag over his shoulder. “Try me.” Keith gaped at him as Lance left him standing in the kitchen and walked out of the penthouse. 

He might have made a clean getaway but the elevator was taking forever. He tapped his foot impatiently.

“Lance?”

He turned around to face Keith, who was holding out the cash they had agreed on last night. Lance bit back a groan. There was something about taking the money that didn’t seem right. “I shouldn’t.”

“Yeah, you should. Take it. It’s yours.”

Lance shook his head. “What happened last night in the shower isn’t what I came here for.”

“I know. Let’s face it. Last night wasn’t exactly what either of us was expecting.”

Lance glared at Keith as fury ran through him. “If last night wasn’t up to your standards, why are you paying me?”

“That’s not what I meant.” Keith pursed his lips. “Last night was everything and so much more.”

In that moment, Lance had never wanted to kiss anyone as much Keith. He wanted to take him by the shoulders, push him up against the wall and kiss him like he had never been kissed before.

The elevator dinged.

Lance glanced back at it. There was no one inside it to wait for him but the doors would close soon enough. He held up his hand to wave away the money, even though his gut was screaming at him  _ that’s half a semester expenses. TAKE IT! _

Keith made the decision for him, shoving the money into his hand and closing his fingers around it. “I keep my promises. And I want to see you again.”

Lance grimaced. “You don’t need to pay me to see me again.” He still didn’t feel right about taking the money, not after what they did in the shower. Not after all these feelings were bubbling up inside him.

“Yeah I know,” Keith said. “I’ll see you at finals.”

Lance squashed down that last bit of desire to kiss Keith but he had to leave right now. Suppressing it wouldn’t last forever so he turned and stepped into the elevator. He faced Keith and for just a second, he dropped his social persona that hid his dominant nature. 

He narrowed his eyes as Keith’s gasped. “Yeah, you know the stakes,” he said silkily. “So you better be there.”

Keith’s groan as he dropped his head back. “You’re gonna kill me, sir.”

Lance chuckled.  _ Not if you kill me first. _


	4. Chapter 4

 

As the elevator whisked Lance down to his waiting Uber, he tried to figure out where exactly he had gone wrong. Between last night and this morning, Lance had lost all sense of professionalism and thrown the dom code he lived by out the window.

He had given off the air of being in control but Keith had quickly wormed his way into that tightly held control. And if he only knew that Lance was going to have to concentrate doubly hard to get his school work done, he would lose any semblance of control he did have.

He had it bad for Keith. He had heard of subs falling for their master. It had already happened a few times to him. They mistook his kind touch during aftercare to mean he had feelings beyond the dom and sub relationship. 

But masters falling for a sub? It happened, it just didn’t happen to him. He knew how keep his love life separate from the pro dom side of his life. Lance just had to remember how.

  
  


Two days later and after countless hours spent in the depressing light of his computer monitor, Lance had all his papers done and now he just had tests to take.

Lance narrowed his eyes. “How’s your back?”

Keith smiled benignly. “It’s fine.”

_ Fine? _ For some reason, that irked Lance. He wanted Keith to be feeling his touch days later and be thinking about him constantly. The fact that he looked like this was an average day shook Lance. It was their final and those strokes had to be burning still.

Lance went to walk in but Keith put his hand against the doorframe, blocking his entrance. “Excuse me,” Lance said, trying to brush by him.

“Let’s make a bet,” Keith said. 

“Let’s not.” Lance shook his head. “I don’t bet.”

Keith kept talking like Lance hadn’t said anything. “You and me, head to head on this final.”

“Why would we do that?” Lance scoffed. “You’ve been absent most of this semester and when you are here, you sit at the back of the class brooding and pissed off like you lost your favorite toy.”

“I do not--wait.” Keith blinked and then looked up at Lance, “You watched me?”

Lance’s cheeks burned. He had been watching Keith, inexplicably fascinated by him. He hadn’t meant to reveal that. “What is the challenge and what are the terms?” 

“Combined score on history paper and final.”

He frowned at Keith. “Highest grade wins?”

Keith nodded. “That works.”

Lance squinted at him. He had seen the grade on Keith’s midterm when he saw it on the professor’s desk. B minus. Something was up but Lance couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Lance cocked his head. “You know I’m at the top of our year. I graduated a year ahead and was valedictorian in our high school, right?”

“Are you bragging?” Keith asked. 

“No, just making sure you know you’re bringing a knife to a gun fight.”

“Challenge accepted.” He held out his hand to Lance. “Shake on it.”

“Hold up. I’m not convinced this is a fair fight and I don’t take advantage of hotheads drunk on their power,” Lance shot back, eyeing Keith’s hand like it was a snake. 

Keith clenched his jaw. “If you win, I’ll give you anything you want.”

Lance stared him down. “What can you give me that I haven’t already had?” 

Keith’s eyes flared at the challenge. “You dream it, I’ll give it to you. If I win...all I can say is winner takes all and I’ll just leave it at that.” 

“It’s on.” He shook Keith’s hand, feeling the cool sweetness of his smooth skin.

Keith smirked and ducked into the classroom. “And trust me, you’re going to love what I have planned when I win.”

Lance blinked. “You can’t just leave it at that.”

“Lance, if you’re done fighting with your boyfriend, we have a test to take,” the TA drawled. 

He glared at Keith and the assistant in turn. “He’s not my boyfriend,” Lance yelled.

The whole classroom went silent and dozens of pairs of eyes turned his direction. 

Lance fumed as he walked to the other side of the room from Keith was sitting. As he sat down, he caught Keith’s confident smirk.

Lance settled into his chair as their tests were passed around. He was going to enjoy wiping that smirk off Keith’s face. 


	5. Chapter 5

“So what are you doing tonight?”

Lance sighed and smoothed his fingers through his thick curls. On any other night, he would probably be working a sub and afterwards catching a drink with Hunk at a bar after his shift ended but he was dead tired after finals. “I don’t know.”

“Come out with us,” Pidge said. “We’re going to drink and dance and get crazy. We’re done, finally done for the year.”

Lance rubbed his face, trying to stay awake. He refreshed the screen on his computer for the umpteenth time, looking for an update to his final score for the year. All of his scores were in except three columns from his history paper, final and grade for the year all had a dash in them. Fucking hell, he was going crazy waiting for his grades. “How many finals did you have?” he asked Pidge. 

Pidge sighed. “I lost count after six. Double majors suck.”

“Yeah, you definitely deserve to get wasted. Hey, do you have any of your grades back yet?”

“Yup. All of mine are back. Why?”

So were his, except for his history marks. “Ask Hunk if he got his history grade back.”

“He did. It was a C.”

“Mhmm.” What was the hold up then? Lance refreshed the page again but there was nothing. Hunk was in the same class as him and Keith so what was going on.

“Yeah, not all of us can be history buffs like you. Hunk’s happy he got a C. Actually the professor is lucky he got ten pages for his paper. That was pushing it. Now, on his Mechs final, he aced that.”

Lance closed out the browser and walked away from his computer. “Yeah, let’s go get trashed.” Sitting around like this was doing nothing but eating a hole in his stomach.

“Really? Oh my god, Hunk can get us into this club…” 

Lance tuned her out after that, just agreeing with her at everything she said. After agreeing to meet up with them at some new club in a few hours, he hung up. 

_ One last time. _ Lance hit the refresh button and walked over to grab a soda while it loaded. As he opened the bottle, his phone dinged. He looked at the text, expecting the address of the club. 

Instead, it was from a number he didn’t recognize. When he opened the picture, it was just a picture of a laptop with scores on the screen. 

 

_ Kogane, Keith  _

_ Course #19343 _

_ Paper (%)  Final (%) Final Grade _

_ 100            100 3.93 _

 

Lance spit out his drink. “What?” As he wiped the back of his mouth, his phone buzzed again. It was an email from his professor.

 

_ Dr Iverson: Can you stop by tonight? I need to discuss your grade with you.  _

 

Lance sent off an e-mail saying he was on his way.  _ Fuck. _ As he was putting on his shoes, he looked up at his computer to see his last course had finally updated. He couldn’t move a muscle as he stared at the monitor.

 

_ McClain, Lance  _

_ Course #19343 _

_ Paper (%)  Final (%) Final Grade _

_ 99.8            100 4.05 _

 

He’d lost. How in the holy fuck had he lost? He tied his shoes quickly and booked it across to his professor’s office. All the way he mentally reviewed his paper, the one he had spent days on. It should have been perfect, but it hadn’t been.

He knocked on the door and entered when the professor called out, he stepped inside. “Ahh, Lance. You did spectacularly on your paper and final,” Dr Iverson said, offering the chair across from his desk.

Lance nodded and took a seat. “I thought so,” he said, blinking.

“You had an amazing year and your final grade reflected that but there was one paper that shined just a bit brighter than yours.”

“Keith,” Lance said. When the professor raised his eyebrows, Lance explained. “He sent me a picture of his score.”

“Hmph. I hate it when students do that. I’ve always said your only competition in your life is yourself. Comparing yourself to others is futile as we all have different paths to walk.” Lance shrugged but the professor continued. “Actually I called you here about Mr. Kogane.”

Lance narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

“I checked his vernacular and syntax against all his old work and I even put it through every term paper checker I could think of. It was all written by him. It was challenging and thought-provoking. Not that your paper wasn’t but his essay just pushed the envelope in a way I haven’t seen in 23 years of teaching.”

It should have rubbed Lance wrong the way that Dr Iverson went on and on about Keith but in a way, it was a salve to the sting of being beaten. If he had to lose, at least it was to someone who was the best. He bristled at the thought of anyone thinking Keith would cheat. “Of course it was written by him,” Lance retorted. “He’s always been whip-smart.”

“I know. I had him his first year here and he started his freshman year focused and dedicated and somewhere along the way, he got lost.”

Lance frowned. It was like a recurring theme and all he could figure was last year with Keith, some shit went down. He tucked that away and focused on his professor. “I’m not sure what I can do about that.”

“I was wondering if you could maybe...I don’t know...work with Keith. He went from getting a C to getting an A, just based on the test and paper. You have the top grade in the class. I think you’re the only one who can get through to him, to challenge him.”

Lance was flabbergasted. Everything in the universe was pushing him and Keith together. Maybe he should give up fighting it and just let the chips fall where they may. 

Had he been fighting it though? Not really. 

After a long drawn out discussion with his professor, Lance left and made his way back to the dorm. He was kind of numb from the shock of losing to Keith. He hadn’t psyched himself up for this moment.

He texted Keith.  _  You win. To the victor goes the spoils. I await your decision.  _ It was dramatic and stupid but Lance didn’t care. He turned off his screen and tossed his phone on his bed. He dropped down next to it and threw his arm over his eyes, blocking out the light. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed but suddenly his phone buzzed. He took a deep breath and looked at the text. 

 

_ Hey Lancey-Lance! Here is the address! Meet you there at 11pm sharp! _

 

Lance laughed and sat back up. Pidge and Hunk knew how to fix this crazy mess he was in. Getting wasted with his friends sounded like a perfect end to this week.


	6. Chapter 6

The bass from the club was so loud that he could feel the ground throb as he walked up. Lance stood at the edge of the crowd surrounding the entrance, looking for Hunk. He pulled out his phone, looking for a text from his friend, feeling a zing of disappointment when he saw nothing yet from Keith either. 

“Lance!”

He looked up from his phone and put it back in his pocket. He made his way through the crowd to the front where Hunk stood. The bouncer unhooked the rope for Lance and beckoned him through. 

“I see what you mean, Hunk,” the bouncer said and winked at Lance. He was a huge, thickly built blond with a strong accent Lance couldn’t place. Lance was fairly tall but this guy towered over him and had bottom bitch written all over him. 

Lance leaned in toward the good-looking guy. “Thanks,” he said and gave him a dashing smile, which was interrupted by a girl who jumped on him, throwing her arms around his neck.

“Oof, Pidge.”

“We passed,” she yelled over the music. 

“Of course we did,” he said, hugging her back. Pidge was one of his oldest friends from prep school. 

“I want a piggyback ride,” she demanded. 

“Pidge--”

“You promised!”

Hunk rolled his eyes. “She’s a little high on life right now. I think she needs a couple drinks.”

“Yeah, no kidding. Hunk is way better for this. He even gives me rides,” Lance said with a chuckle but he hoisted her up. 

“To the bar,” she hollered and pointed in front of him. “Onward.”

He hefted her up, carrying her through the throngs of people. She practically choked him but finally when he dropped her on the long bar, he could breathe again.

Hunk ordered their usual drinks and added on shots. Lance refused his, which meant Pidge had to down his. Lance sipped his beer as he watched Pidge cough. “Drink it, don’t inhale it.”

Pidge flipped him off but Lance just laughed. When Hunk ordered another round, Lance slipped away to wander around. He would catch up with his friends later.

After checking out the club, Lance stood at the edge of the dance floor, sipping his beer. The DJ here tonight was killing it with these mixes and the energy was beyond any club he had been to in a while. He only wished he had someone to share it. 

He looked over at the bar that Pidge was sitting on, still hugging Hunk. They made a damn cute couple, though he wasn’t too sure they were actually dating. With Pidge’s double major, she didn’t have much time for anything but studying.

As he took another sip of his beer, he turned back to face the dance floor. That was when he saw someone standing next to him. He’d recognize that mullet anywhere but those dark blue eyes slayed him.

Keith stood next to him. “Hey,” he yelled over the music. 

Lance dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone. No texts back and yet here was Keith standing in front of him.

“I asked Hunk where you were going to be,” Keith said, glancing at Hunk and Pidge doing shots at the bar.

Lance raised his eyebrows. “Are you following me?”

“Yeah, you’re not the only one who has been watching someone all year,” Keith said, smirking. 

Lance smushed down the thrill that shot through him and nodded. “Grats on your grade.”

“You couldn’t have been far off me.”

“I wasn’t,” Lance said and finished off his beer. “I got a 4.05 for the class but yeah. You and I threw the curve.”

Keith chuckled. “I guess so. I knew I had to bring my A-game with you.”

Lance set his bottle on the bar and turned to Keith. “I take it you’re here to collect on our bet.”

“Yup.” Keith set his bottle on the bar next to Lance’s.

Lance let out a deep breath. It was time to pay the piper. “Fine. What wish can I grant you?”

Keith bit his lip. Lance wanted to chide him, kiss him and nibble at that same place on his lips but before he could get a word out, Keith spoke. “I want you to dance with me.”

Lance stared at him. Just a dance? What the hell? “And then?”

Keith stepped toward him. “Just a dance. And then after that, if you want more, we’ll have more.”

Lance was perplexed by the tame request but he decided to play along. He took Keith by the hand and led him onto the dance floor, to an open area. There wasn’t any room out here and their bodies were pushed together by the crowd but as the beat seeped into Lance’s blood, he wrapped his arm around Keith, pulling him close. 

Keith moved a little slower and at first, their rhythms didn’t match. They clashed together until Lance put his hand on Keith’s ass. “Whoa there, slow down and work with me,” Lance said into Keith’s ear.

The music throbbed through him as he slid his hand to Keith’s hips, gripping the belt loops. “Put your arms around my shoulders,” Lance said, brushing his lips against Keith’s ear. 

The shudder that ran through Keith at the touch, Lance felt it all the way to his bones. His cock started to harden. He had been too filled with nerves before but now the feeling of Keith’s lean body against his fired up every sensor in him. 

Keith followed his instructions, holding onto him. Lance ground his hips against him, feeling Keith’s cock hardening as well. God, he wasn’t going to survive this dance. 

He looked into Keith’s eyes, seeing the fire there. He snaked one arm higher, pulling Keith’s chest closer slowly, inch by inch. He didn’t want to move to fast. He loved drawing this out, making Keith sweat.

The expensive cologne filled Lance’s senses, pushing his lust higher. God, Keith smelled like heaven. Lance leaned and buried his face in Keith’s neck, taking in a deep breath in. He kissed along Keith’s jaw, feeling it tense as Lance moved along it.

He was just inches away from Keith’s hot lips. He could smell the beer on Keith’s breath that he must have had before they met up. They were so close that Lance could see dark blue Keith’s irises surrounding his wide pupils, though his eyelids were hooded. 

There wasn’t anything Lance had wanted more than to kiss Keith right now and he was so close. All Keith had asked for was a dance but Lance wanted so much more. 

“I’m going to kiss you right now,” Lance said.

Keith let out a shuddering breath. “Oh God. Finally, yes please.”

Before he had been slow but now Lance moved fast, cupping the back of Keith’s head as their lips crashed together. Time stopped and Lance’s heartbeat roared in his ears. He didn’t ever want to come up for air.

He wanted this moment to last forever.

Finally, he had to take a breath. He broke the kiss, looking down into Keith’s lust filled gray eyes. “Damn,” Lance said. “You sure do know how to kiss.”

“Right back at you,” Keith said, tilting his head up for another. “And more. I want more.”

_ Greedy little sub.  _ Lance covered his mouth again, deepening the kiss this time. He rocked his hips into Keith’s, groaning when he felt the bulge grinding against his hips. God, he was going to come right here on the dance floor if he kept grinding.

Lance pulled back suddenly, remembering they were in a club and he was practically fucking Keith through his pants. “Do you want to get out of here?”

Keith grinned. “I thought you would never ask.” He grabbed Lance’s hand and dragged him off the dance floor, through the throngs of club goers. 

On the way out, Hunk pointed at Lance and shot him a shaka. “Have a blast, dude.”

“Take care of Pidge,” Lance shouted back before turning to Keith. “My place or yours?” 

“Well… since you have roommates, mine would be better.”

“I don’t have roommates. I live in the dorms and I have my own room, at least this semester.” 

Keith shrugged. “I think my place is closer.”

Lance walked out the door and hailed a cab. “Your place then.” Once they were in the cab, Lance leaned over and kissed Keith, cupping his jaw gently. He barely noticed the ride to Keith’s, too caught in those perfect kisses.

Once they were inside the elevator, Lance rugged Keith to him. “I wasn’t expecting that,” Lance said. 

“What were you thinking I wanted?” Keith said. 

“I wasn’t sure. I didn’t know if you wanted me to reverse roles--”

Keith stuck his tongue out. “Eww. No.”

“Or if you wanted a dom for a week.”

“Oh,” Keith said. “I’d really like that.”

Lance grinned. “That can be arranged. But why just a dance?”

“It wasn’t just a dance.” Keith sighed. “I just...the other night, I felt something. I wanted it to be just us, no submission or domination, just us. And I wanted this, whatever might happen between us to be real.”

Lance nodded. “I get you.”

“I want you to want me, too,” Keith said. “I mean, I’ll pay for every night with you but I had to know you wanted this too.”

Lance quirked his lips. They would have to discuss the whole pay issue but that could come later. “How could you think I didn’t want you? I can’t fake this,” he said, grinding his hard cock against Keith’s hip. 

Keith leaned his head back and groaned. “I don’t know. I can’t think when I’m around you.”

Lance chuckled. “Thinking is overrated.”

Keith sighed. “That’s so fucking trite, I can’t even…” He laughed, shaking his head.

Lance grinned. “It’s the truth. I just want you to feel…” He leaned in and kissed Keith’s ear. “I want you to feel my cock in your ass for days.”

The sound that came out of Keith didn’t sound human. It was a good thing the elevator doors opened when they did or Lance might have torn Keith’s jeans off him right there. 

He wasn’t sure who was pulling once they made it inside the penthouse. He wasn’t even sure where to go so he let Keith guide him down the hallways. Their shoes squeaked on the marble as they walked until finally, they were in a dark room.

Keith hit a switch on the wall and the lamp in the corner lit up a bedroom. “We never made it here, did we?” 

Lance looked around. “I liked where we were before, too.” He looked back to Keith, who pulled his shirt up and off, throwing it to the ground before kicking off his shoes. “Whoa, whoa, slow down.”

“Why?” Keith said as he undid his belt.

Lance reached out and grabbed his hands. “This is our first time. We can’t take it back or change it. I want it to be special.”

Keith froze, staring up at him for so long that Lance wondered if he had blown a circuit in his brain. Suddenly, he smiled. “Yeah, it’s gonna be special but I can’t wait.”


	7. Chapter 7

Lance tugged on Keith’s belt loop, pulling him close. “You’re just going to have to wait. Now c’mere.” Keith obliged, tilting his face up when he got close. Lance gave him a quick kiss as he unzipped and unbuttoned Keith’s jeans.

He stopped for a moment and admired Keith’s lean body, especially those abs. He pushed Keith’s jeans down and helped him step out of them.

_ Boxer briefs. Oh, nice. _ With a body like that, he definitely should be showing it off. But suddenly Keith crossed his arms and tapped his own arm with a finger. “How come I’m the only one undressed?”

Lance grinned. “Undressing you is like unwrapping a package.”

Keith pinched the bridge of his nose. “Has anyone ever told you that your sayings are trite?”

“Yeah, but then I just whip them and they’re pretty quiet about it after that.”

Keith laughed. “Yeah, I suppose that would work.” He took a step closer to Lance. “Get these clothes off now.”

Lance cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. “What did you say?”

Keith sucked his breath in. “Take your clothes off?”

He shook his head.“You don’t have any control over me.” 

Keith shivered. “No, I don’t, sir.”

Lance pushed him up against the wall. “Good, can’t having you get too cocky on me.” He slid his hands around to cup Keith’s backside, grabbing two handfuls. He kissed Keith hard on lips before trailing his lips down, past his chin and nipping at his collarbone.

He blazed a trail down Keith’s chest with his tongue all the while keeping Keith anchored with a tight squeeze to remind him who was in charge here. When he reached the waistband of Keith’s underwear, he alternated between licking and kissing the sensitive skin there. 

A loud moan came from Keith and he grinned. He dropped a gentle bite before looking up to gauge Keith’s reaction and somewhere in the middle of it, Keith had rested his hands against the wall. “You can put your hands in my hair,” he directed.

As he obeyed, the fire in Keith’s eyes told Lance to keep going. Lance grinned and then mouthed Keith’s cock through the dark fabric as he squirmed. A small dot stained the dark fabric; Keith was that turned on.

He shoved Keith’s underwear revealing that hard, thick cock. Lance rubbed his nose against the base of his silky shaft before finally licking all the way up. 

Keith gave a shout and tightened his fingers. Lance covered his teeth with his lips and wrapped his mouth around Keith’s cockhead. He heard the shout over the rushing in his ears but all he could focus on was taking all of Keith’s cock in his mouth. 

He took him all the way in, relaxing the back of his mouth until it hit his throat.  _ Holy fuck, he’s huge. _ Lance hummed and hearing Keith’s shout pleased him beyond measure. He pulled his mouth back, which made a string of spit that led to Keith’s cock head. “I want you to fuck my mouth.”

“I don’t know if I can handle it.” Keith moaned. “I’m gonna come too fast.”

His breathy voice made Lance smile. He messed up Keith so bad that he sounded like that and it was a heady sensation. “I don’t think you heard me. I want you to fuck my mouth.”

Keith groaned and nudged Lance’s lips tentatively, which Lance responded to in kind. He kept his touch light until Keith groaned, frustrated. “Come on,” Keith begged. “Suck me.”

Lance pulled back and grinned. “I’m not your bottom bitch. No, you’re gonna have work for it. I don’t like lazy subs.” He opened his mouth again as he looked up at Keith and then ran his tongue along his lip.

Keith hissed and pushed his cock into Lance’s mouth. He started slow and then worked up to pumping in and out, all the time Lance working him hard. He fondled Keith’s balls, palming them as Keith thrust faster and faster.

“I’m gonna come,” Keith cried. 

Lance pressed his thumb against the base of Keith’s cock and he felt the shaft throb hard in his mouth. Keith gasped and Lance pulled back. He ran his tongue along the bottom of Keith’s cockhead, enjoying the cry that sounded like it had been torn from Keith.

Lance let go and grabbed Keith’s hips, holding him up as his mouth was flooded. Lance swallowed as fast as he could as Keith shook from the power of his release. He stood and pulled Keith close to him.

Keith leaned his forehead against Lance’s cheek. “What did you do to me?”

Lance trailed his fingers along Keith’s ear, tucking his hair behind it. “I wasn’t ready for you to come,” he said.

Keith shook his head. “You’re gonna kill me.” He laughed. “At least I’ll die happy.”

As they stood there with Keith still weak-kneed, Lance came back to his senses. “I’m sorry.” Lance panted and wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. “I shouldn’t have dominated you there.”

“What is there, some kind of dom’s guide to disappointing a sub out there?” Keith spat out. “If so, it’s giving you wrong advice. Domming during sex isn’t wrong. My feelings are not invalid. I don’t ever…” Keith ground out and Lance’s heart dropped. “I don’t ever want you to apologize for showing me who you really are.”

Lance reached out and cupped the back of Keith’s neck, pulling him close as Keith continued. “I know you’ll stop if I ask.”

“I would,” Lance said. “But we have to pick safe words out ahead of time.”

“I know,” Keith said.

“You know, most subs use ‘Red’ and ‘Yellow’ for safety words.”

Keith sighed. “I’m not ‘most subs’ though. My safe words were...well, my first safe words were Red for ‘stop’ and Black to ‘slow down, we need a moment.’”

“Black?” Lance tilted his head. “That’s different.”

“We chose it for…” Keith trailed off.

“We?” Lance prodded.

“My first dom and I.”

Lance frowned. “He’s not the one who hurt you, is he?”

“Shiro? No, god, no. He would have cut off his arm if he hurt me or a some other sub. We picked ‘Black’ because of his nickname at Allura’s club. He was called The Black Lion.”

Lance startled. Keith knew Allura? How? Lance had been friends with her for over a year. This must have been before his time. He wanted to ask but Keith’s far away look demanded his attention more. He wanted to bring him back to right now. “So how about Red and… Blue.”

“Blue?” Keith asked. 

“Yeah,” Lance said. “Blue has always been my lucky color.”

“So Red to stop…”

“And Blue to slow down.” Lance grinned as Keith his approval. “You know what else works?”

“Hmm?”

“Hey, hold up, because I lost my mullet three stops back.”

Keith scoffed. “Do you not like my hair or something?”

Lance wove his hand through Keith’s curls at his nape. He tightened his fingers and tugged. “I love your hair.” Lance licked his lips as Keith’s eyes hazed over. 

He wrapped an arm around Keith’s chest and lifted him. The surprised grunt that came from Keith came out as a whoosh of air in Lance’s face. “Where are we going?”

“To the bed, silly,” Lance said, dropping a kiss on Keith’s cheeks. 

“I could have walked there,” Keith pointed out. 

Lance climbed onto the bed, setting Keith down on the bedspread. “Honestly, where is your sense of romance?” He kissed Keith. “We’re gonna have to fix that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh it doesn't end there... XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter :)

Keith looked up at Lance. He filled Keith’s vision, blocking out the world as his brown wavy hair fell against his forehead. He pulled away only to remove his shirt and throw it to the side. Keith reached up traced the corded muscles in Lance’s neck, trailing his fingers over to shoulders. 

He was a damn god. Lance reached between them to unzip his pants. He shoved them down along with his boxers to reveal his hard cock. 

The response within Keith was almost painful with a rush of blood going straight to his cock. “That is all for me,” Keith said.

Lance grinned. “Yeah. You see how hard you make me?” He took Keith’s hand and wrapped his hand around his thick member. It was silky soft and so incredibly hot.

He had gotten a glimpse of it in the shower that day, which had made Keith clench in anticipation. It had been over a week of waiting and it was finally here. He stroked it, feeling the heat beneath his fingers.

Lance groaned, thrusting into Keith’s hand. “So good,” he said before he dropped a gentle kiss on his lips. He deepened it, running his tongue along the seam of Keith’s lips, asking for entrance.

Keith opened for him, meeting and sliding his tongue along his. He tasted perfect, a bit salty and a lot sweet. Lance tugged Keith’s hand up, threading their fingers together.

Lance flipped them over so Keith was on top, straddling his lean hips. His thick, hard shaft pressed against his balls and hardening cock. God, he couldn’t believe he was getting ready to go again.

He just kept kissing Keith slowly as his hands languidly roamed their bodies. The heat between them was smoldering, the fires flickering slowly to life again. Keith didn’t want to move ever again and yet Lance’s hands beckoned him to keep going. 

More than anything, he wanted what Lance had promised, about feeling his cock in him for days. It had been a long time since he had felt that and he had almost forgotten what he felt to be well fucked like that.

Lance broke their kiss. “Lube? Condom?”

Keith’s cock throbbed. He climbed over to the nightstand and grabbed a little bottle out of the bottom drawer. He sat back on his heels, trying to think of where he had condoms. He had a few one-night stands but they always brought protection. 

He hopped off the bed and made his way to the connecting bathroom. He opened the drawer and breathed a sigh of relief. He held up the foil packets to Lance and grinned. “I almost forgot if I had any.”

“Been a while?” Lance asked but it sounded almost like a purr. 

“Yeah.” Keith held the lube up, offering it to Lance but he shook his head and leaned against the door jamb. 

“I wanna watch you do it.”

Keith gaped at Lance, trying to speak or come up with some objection. With nothing forthcoming, he said, “Okay.”

Lance smirked. Keith opened the cap and spread some lube on his finger. As he reached around back, he met Lance’s gaze in the mirror. Even though his cheeks felt hot, he still did it and when Lance moaned and reached for his own dick, Keith was glad he had. 

He slid the finger in and out, never breaking away from Lance’s gaze as he fucked himself. He pulled his finger out and when Lance raised one eyebrow at him, Keith smirked. He added more lube to a second finger. 

Approval radiated from Lance and filled Keith with the bravado he needed to keep going. He moved the two fingers back and gently pushed one in and then the other. He hissed at the sting but started working it. 

The sight of Lance stroking himself while watching only made Keith harder. He hadn’t touched his cock at all and even now it still throbbed. 

Lance brushed aside his hand and stepped closer. He grabbed the lube and covered three fingers with it. Excitement rushed through him. Lance might have enjoyed the show but this was so much better. 

Lance pressed two fingers first and Keith grunted. Lance’s fingers were bigger and fatter than his and they stretched him further. He finally added another finger, though this time he was gentler. 

He removed his fingers and dragged his cockhead against Keith’s relaxed hole and he couldn’t control himself. He pushed his hips back and Lance’s cock slid between his cheeks. He was so slick that it slid easily as he thrust against Keith’s ass. 

Lance held his slick hand there and they moved together to make Lance fuck his ass cheeks. The drag along his hole teased him and he whined. All he had to do was reach back and hold Lance’s cock to slide him inside. “Fuck me, right now, right here.”

Lance gave his ass a little swat. “No, come on,” he said and then led him back to the bed. He climbed onto it before settling on to the pillows and beckoning to Keith. 

Keith crawled up and straddled him again, lowering himself until he was touching Lance’s legs. He winced as he felt the wetness between them. He cast his eyes away, feeling inexplicably embarrassed.

Lance slid his hand along his thigh. “You okay?”

Keith nodded. “I am.” He was and more than anything, he wanted to feel Lance’s cock finally inside him. He handed him a condom. 

Lance lifted the packet to his lips and bit the foil to help rip it open. Keith groaned and let his head fall back as his hole clenched hard. He felt Lance’s arms against his side as he reached around and rolled the condom on. 

Lance threw the packet aside and leaned back on his elbows. “Ready?” he whispered. 

Keith nodded, wriggling backwards and feeling it nudging his cheek. He raised his hips and grabbed Lance’s cock. He positioned it and tried to relax but he couldn’t do it all at the same time.

As if he knew perfectly what Keith needed, Lance sat up and reached around to help. As that thickly flared head passed through his tight ring, he pressed back, trying to ease some of the pain.

Lance dropped kisses across his chest. He was trying to distract Keith from the pain and discomfort and it was sort of helping as Lance eased slowly inside him. Finally, he was seated against Lance’s thighs.

He rocked a little at first, gasping as the burn subsided. Lance trailed kisses across his chin as Keith moaned. His cock had flagged a little but Lance teased him with the back of his hand. 

Keith groaned. “Oh, come on, please touch me more than that.”

Lance responded with a little more pressure as Keith groaned. “Please.” It came out sounding like a whine.

“You can touch yourself, y’know.”

Keith pressed his lips together. If there was one thing he knew how to do, it was getting what he wanted out of a dom. He rocked down, taking Lance all the way balls deep. “But it feels so much better if you do it. Please stroke me.”

Lance looked up at him through hooded eyelids and smirked. God, those lips were doing him in. “Since you asked so nicely.” He spit in his palm and covered Keith’s cock with his hand.

Keith moved, caught between the gratification and the fire. He took it slowly at first until the burn had turned to only pure hot pleasure. He rode Lance faster, timing with the strokes on his cock. 

Suddenly, the hand disappeared and Lance pulled him off. With a couple quick twists of his body, he had Keith on all fours with his ass in the air. “Wha--oh god,” Keith said and ended with a moan as Lance sank back into him.

Lance pressed the heel of his hand against the small of Keith’s back, forcing him to tilt his hips up. Keith grunted as Lance thrust deeper inside him. “More,” Keith demanded, pushing back. 

With a gasp, Lance slammed his hips forward. “You’re so fucking tight,” he said, but the words sounded more like a growl. He changed the angle of his hips and slammed harder as a buzz built in Keith. 

Every roll of his hips brought them closer and Keith reached for his cock, needing release. “That’s right,” Lance crooned. “Stroke it harder, faster.”

Keith closed his eyes as the sensations became too much to bear. Lance grabbed his hips hard as he shuddered. Everything was throbbing and when Lance covered his hand, Keith almost came undone. 

“That’s right, baby,” Lance whispered in his ear. Keith grunted, tightening every muscle. “Come for me.”

Lance’s coaxing drove him over the edge and he came hard, almost blacking out. He collapsed onto the bed as his body throbbed. He couldn’t speak much but Lance drew him close, dropping kisses on his shoulder as they both tried to catch their breath. 

He would try to speak later after they had recovered some. Right now, he would just lay back and let Lance take care of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Lance rolled over and pulled the covers up to his neck. For just a few moments longer, he wanted to stay dreaming and let the safe warmth of his bed lull him back to sleep. 

He reached out to check his phone to see how much longer he could sleep until his alarm went off but came up empty-handed. He opened his eyes and lifted his head, only to see the picture window he hadn’t noticed last night.

The arm around his waist tightened and pulled him closer. Lance smiled and reached for Keith’s hand, giving it a quick squeeze. For the first time in a long while, he felt like he was home. 

His eyelids drifted shut again, unable to keep awake any longer as he fell back to sleep, completely at home with Keith.

  
  


Keith breathed deeply as he shifted. The heat radiating off Lance’s back warmed him deep into his bones. He didn’t want to let him go but the sun was up and annoyingly, his internal clock would not let him go back to sleep. 

He knew he had to get up. The guardian who managed his trust would be calling him any second to make sure he was up. He just wanted to lay here, breathing in the smell of Lance and --  _ BUZZ -- _ nope, there he was.

He rolled backwards and grabbed his phone. “Hello?” When he heard who it was, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Yeah, I remembered. I’ll see you in a couple hours.”

Lance leaned up on his elbow. “Who was that?”

Keith sighed and dropped back onto the bed. He threw his arm across his eyes, wanting to block out the world for a little bit longer. “The real world. I have to get going.” 

He turned his head and looked up into Lance’s blue eyes. “I had the most amazing time last night.”

Lance smirked. “Of course you did. You were with me.”

Keith resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Damn doms with their ridiculous egos. At least Lance actually deserved his. He had followed through on every promise and every thought Keith had summoned flew out the window when Lance cupped the back of his neck and pulled him into a crushing kiss. 

When he pulled away, Keith looked up into those hazy, lust filled eyes as Lance asked, “Then I’ll see you tomorrow night?” 

Keith leaned his forehead against Lance’s and groaned. “I can’t.”

Lance raised his eyebrows. “School is out...wait, do you have an internship?”

“Shareholder meeting in Dubai.”

“Ooh, damn.” Lance looked at him and grinned. “I’m impressed.”

Keith tried to hide his smile and failed miserably. “That’s what it took to impress you? Me acting like an adult?”

“No,” Lance huffed. “You have...like, really big responsibilities.”

Keith chuckled. “It’s not that much. I just have to show up and they can make sure I’m still breathing or not a clone.”

Lance chuckled and Keith bit back a sigh of contentment. They both rolled out of bed and started to get ready. Keith put on fresh clothes, while Lance pulled on his clothes from last night. 

He licked his lips, eyeing Lance’s slender yet muscular frame. He didn’t want to be separated from him for one minute and the words bubbled over from Keith’s lips. “Come with me.”

Lance sighed and rubbed his hand over his face before wrapping his arm around Keith’s shoulders. “I can’t. I have a prior commitment that I’m really regretting right now.”

Keith groaned. “Damn. Because I have a private plane. With a bedroom. That you and I could use.”

Lance narrowed his eyes. “Just how rich are you?”

Keith pursed his lips. “I have enough. The plane belongs to the company though and they knew they probably wouldn’t get me there without it.”

His hip buzzed and Keith growled at the interruption. Lance pulled a face as he reached for his phone and opened it. He was close enough to get a glimpse of who was texting him. “The Princess, hmm?”

Lance side-eyed him hard. “Yeah,” he said warily.

Keith smiled benignly, saying nothing. He hadn’t automatically assumed that Lance would know Allura. Not every person in the BDSM community knew each other. But they all knew of The Princess, owner of The Castle.

Shiro had known her a lot longer than any of them had. Even longer than Keith had. 

Lance was looking at him oddly. “Who hurt you?” he whispered.

Keith realized he had gone rigid and he tried to relax as he swallowed hard. He wanted to open up to Lance so badly, let out all the hurt and pain of losing Shiro. He hadn’t felt able to open up to anyone

But the clock was ticking, just hours until when Keith needed to leave. He didn’t have the time to open up to the one person he had felt safe with in over a year. Well, the one person outside his therapist.

“When I get back,” he promised. “I’ll tell you all about it.”

Lance blinked, his eyelashes fluttering. “Okay. I’m going to hold you to that.”

The nervousness flamed within him and he turned away. He wanted this though. He had to know if Lance would still care for him after seeing every part of him, warts and all.

“You’d better get going,” Lance said softly. 

Keith groaned. “That’s the great thing about a private plane. You’re never late and you’ll never miss it.”

Lance pushed him away, even though it looked painful. “Go. Now.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

  
  


Doing the right thing was sometimes painful. Lance knew it and hated being responsible all the damn time. He was really thinking hard about calling up Allura and telling her to find someone else to run The Castle for the two weeks she would be gone. 

But maybe this would be good for them. Absence making the heart grow fonder and all that bullshit. Lance sighed and turned away to walk to the private elevator.  

“So I’ll see you in a week?” Keith said as he pushed the button. 

Lance nodded and when the elevator arrived, he stepped onto it. “I’ll be here, waiting for you.” He lifted his hand in a final wave, drinking in the sight of Keith in just a pair of jeans, his pale skin bare for him to see.

As the doors slid shut, Keith smirked. “Hey, Lance. Say hi to Allura for me.”

Lance gaped. “How—?” He nearly got the question out but the doors shut in his face. How did Keith know The Princess’s name?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So Red and Blue is done! YAY! I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> [Some awesome artwork from @lancegetswrecked on Tumblr!](https://78.media.tumblr.com/fc1511a634c3db453f316562ddd056c2/tumblr_inline_p7wj6xQwWK1vr3wnk_500.png) YASSSSSS.
> 
> Sorry for the huge break there. I re-released a book but now I'm back! And I'll hope to be putting up Red and Blue Part 2 and The Castle (Allura's story) soon. See you soon!


End file.
